


The Hard Part

by WWE_Guru (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anorexia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WWE_Guru
Summary: Everly-Faith is the oldest of seven kids and her mother is a single mother. But one day the mother finds out that Everly has anorexia and sends her to a rehab center in Switzerland.





	1. Chapter 1

The house was eerily quiet as I walked back to my old life. Eerily quiet for this house rare. With having two brothers and four sisters the house was never quiet, also that we all have different fathers. My dad knows about me and hates that mom didn't abort me when she had the chance. My mom named me after her sister who was killed in a car crash when she was fifteen that's also how us seven lost our grandmother. So I was named Everly-Faith. 

As I walked through that house I felt all the memories come flooding back to the day my mom found my suppressant for my appetite. The day she did not know what too do. The day I felt like I failed my mother and my six siblings. 

I knew my mom was awake so that's why I did what I did next. "Momma, it's me, Everly-Faith." And that was when everything came back too me. The moment I was forced into rehab. The moment I felt like I wasn't supposed to live a normal teenage life. 

The thing is my rehab was in Switzerland. Which means I will get teased when I go back to school. The entire school knows I left to go on 'tour' Switzerland. Reality I was trying to get better. 

"Hey baby. How do you feel? I mean after being gone for so long." Being the oldest I got the nicest things. Which the rest of my sisters got my old clothes. Which surprises me because I wear crops and minnie skirts and booty shorts. Also meaning I got the newest phone. Right now I have the iPhone 8 plus. My younger sister Kyla got my iPhone 5s plus.

My moms name is Shannon . As a young kid she never had a care in the world. That is until me. Mom was only seventeen when she got pregnant. The same year that my grandmother and aunt were killed. My father was eighteen and never wanted kids. But they were as mom says stupid. Also always said she would never trade the world for me, only if it were only for my happiness. That's the thing is she would do anything for anyone of her seven kids. "It was good. Kayla gave me ride. I've been home for two days. Just wanted away from everyone to get my thoughts together before everyone gets in the way and asks how it was and how I am feeling." Which is true because then everything will come rushing back. With my anxiety it will be hard. So that night for the first time in years, I curled up in my mother's bed. 

Two hours later I woke up and couldn't remember where I was which doesn't surprise me at all. I got up and did the normal routine of showering picking out my outfit brushing my hair and doing it and brushing my teeth. After I was done I went to the kitchen and seen all my siblings were in there. All six of the. "Goodmorning Kyla, Naomi, Blakeley, Cassy, James, and Xavier." I greeted as I always did. After I grabbed an orange and a pancake that was just being finished, so I was yelled at by all of them.

"Everly, I wanted that!" Was all I heard in whines. Of course. Well no one was stopping me from eating the cake, so I did. After everyone ate they went to school. While I have to still register for school.


	2. Sorry

Sorry I don't know whne i will post again because I broke my new phone and lost all my drafts for this book so i do not know when I will update. I went from a samsung to an iPhone 6s back to Samsung and am using my chrome book while I'm writing this. If you have any questions I will do my best to answer them

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
